Cooling systems for a device, which is known by way of example from DE 100 57 664 A1, DE 103 21 463 A1 and DE 100 39 964 A1, frequently have inclination-intolerant components, which is problematic for use on marine vessels or offshore platforms. In the case of oil-lubricated compressors, for example, it is necessary for a suction area of the lubrication circuit to always be arranged within an oil supply or oil sump. At extreme inclination orientations, there is therefore a danger of the lubrication being interrupted at times, with the negative consequences which result from this. Furthermore, there is a risk of the compressed working gas being contaminated with oil, since oil separators and adsorbers are designed for vertical operation.
The superconducting winding is frequently cooled by cooling circuits which are operated by the force of gravity and are based on the thermosiphon effect. For cooling, an axially extending cavity is provided in the rotor and is fed with a coolant, for example with liquid neon. For this purpose, a coaxially positioned connection is provided at an end of the rotor shaft which projects out of the machine, to which connection a condenser is connected via one or two lines, which condenser is located at a geodetically higher position than the cavity in the rotor, and in which the coolant is liquefied. Because the density of the coolant is then greater, it flows back into the rotor where it absorbs heat that is emitted from the winding, is vaporized in the process, and is transported to the condenser, where it is liquefied again. When machine devices with cooling circuits such as these are now used on the marine vessels or offshore platforms, the cooling circuit which is operated by the force of gravity can be disrupted, as a result of which reliable winding cooling can no longer be ensured.